


Finding True Love

by zanyannie



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanyannie/pseuds/zanyannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E. Ann Snyder wished to find her true love. Little does she know that that wish would land her in Narnia 110 years before the Pevensie children arrive and de-ages her to be 17 years old. Join Ann as she traverses one of her favorite book series in order to find her true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Wish and Its Consequences

_ **May 30, 2014 Texas** _

 

  
**_ *Ann* _ **

 

I was saying a prayer to God thanking him for bringing me to my 23rd birthday, or just about. "I wish to find someone that truly would love me and I would truly love back. If it is in Your plan, please allow me to find him." After I finished saying my prayer, I climbed into bed and fell asleep quickly.

 

 

**_ 31st day of Greenleaf, Narnia _ **

 

As I woke up on my birthday, I found that I was not in my bed in my room back in Texas. "Toto we're not in Texas anymore," I misquoted from  _The Wizard of Oz_. I rubbed my eyes in disbelief because I could see a whole lot better than I usually do before I put on my glasses. I stood up and noticed a Full-length mirror not too far from where I had been laying. I decided to look in it and to my great delight I found that I had a full head of hair that did not have a speck of gray or white in it, also I had somehow become skinny, and had the muscle tone that I had always wanted and never got because of my disdain of exercising due to pain in my feet. Not to mention, the dress and leggings that I was wearing looked as if they were designed for me alone. I slipped on the slippers that I spotted and decided to try to exit the room.

 When I walked out of the room, I saw a lion walking toward me. The lion reminded me of my favorite  series of books/movies. "Am I in Narnia?" I asked the lion.

"Indeed you are Ann," the lion replied, "And I heard your wish about finding your true love. The only way that you will meet him lies within your knowledge of the books that I had C.S. Lewis write. Please help my family and protect them with the magic I give you."

 

 


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Aslan

***Ann* 1 month after waking up in another** room

 

It had been about 30 days since I had woken up in this suite and I still had not seen a living soul, save for the birds that cheered me up with their songs. I heard the trumpeting of elephants, the roar of at least one lion, the song of the sea that I saw when I went onto the balcony, not to mention the baying of several dogs and other creatures. I finally gathered the courage to venture outside the carved door that I had yet opened.

As I left the room, I spotted several creatures, yet they seemed to be speaking English. "I wonder when the Daughter of Eve will come out of her room," the black panther said in a British accent, "It would be nice to be able to tell Aslan that one of His chosen has gathered her strength to venture out."

"Who is this Aslan?" I asked. "Is he the Great Lion? The King of the Wood? The Son of the Emperor Beyond the Sea?"

The panther, doe, and Capuchin monkey all stopped in their tracks. The panther replied, "My name is Sakura, your highness. And my companions are Ivy," the Capuchin bowed her head, "and Willow," the doe bowed, "We are the protectors of the three female chosen of the Great Lion."

Ivy was jumping up and down on Willow's back with excitement, "Now that you have gathered the courage to leave that suite, Aslan would like to speak to you."

"Would you please lead me to Him?" I asked.

"Certainly," all 3 of the beings replied. They led me through hallways and down staircase after fabulous staircase. If you have ever been in the White House or any palace or castle they still do not compare to the splendor of this manor.

We had just entered a large room with a dais at the very end where a lion was sitting on a throne-like chair made for him. "Welcome Daughter of Eve to Cair Paravel," the lion said, "I am Aslan and you are E. Ann Snyder."

I curtseyed the best I could to the lion and replied, "Thank you for the welcome, Sire. However, I am wondering why I am here. Is it due to my wish?"

"It is, my child. You have been brought here to Narnia because of several things. First of all is the fact that in the world you came from Narnia is fictional and that you have read all 7 books of the series that are set here in Narnia. There has been a disturbance in the universe due to the magic that was in the rings that you read about in _The Magician's Nephew_ ; and due to that disturbance multiple soul mates have been born into different time periods from each other; not to mention that they have also been born to different worlds. Your true love, as you put it, is Peter Pensive from this world," Aslan replied, "The war between the White Witch and the Narnians will start in 5 years. During that time I will train you in swordsmanship, magic, archery and all sorts of other things you will need to know for the future."

 

 

 


End file.
